¿Amor?
by Digi-Keilyn77
Summary: Que hacer cuando tus sentimientos dominan tus acciones, pues Rika Nonaka no esperaba que después de 3 años de salvar los 2 mundos, fuera a recibir una noticia que cambiaría su vida y la haría aprender el significado de la palabra AMOR.
1. Día Normal

Notas: Este es mi primer fanfic que subo, Jejejeje ténganme consideración, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión solo quiero crecer día con día, me encanta la lectura y escribir, y sobretodo amo ***Digimon *** y me gusta mucho la pareja de Rika y Takato.

Titulo:¿Amor?

Summary:

Que hacer cuando tus sentimientos dominan tus acciones, pues a mi querida Rika Nonaka le paso algo fuera de lo común para ella, si había una palabra que Rika consideraba estúpida era AMOR, odia ver esas parejas todas melosas, diciendo y haciendo cursilerías, ella era la Reina Digimon y no le interesaba esa estúpida palabrita, ya bastante había cambiado cuando conoció a Takato, Henry y Jury, si con ellos había aprendido lo que significaba la amistad, no pudo evitar odiar a Ryo apenas lo conoció, después de salvar los 2 mundos la vida de todos había digamos que vuelto a la normalidad y para Rika no había tiempo para cursilerías como el amor, lo que Rika no se esperaba era que una noticia que no esperaba la haría aprender el significado de esa palabra.

1 Capitulo: Día Normal

Era un día normal para Rika, se despertó gracias a su despertador, que por su puesto maldijo por despertarla, se ducho rápidamente, se vistió con su típico uniforme, se coloco sus audífonos de su mp3 a todo volumen y desayuno un poco de jugo y una fruta.

-Rika, deberías de desayunar bien- Dijo su abuela

-No tengo tiempo, Seiko (Abuela de Rika) -Dijo fríamente.

Salió de su casa como de costumbre iba sola para el colegio. Rika era una estudiante de 15 años y pero nunca había experimentado, una sensación como estar enamorada, para ella la vida era simple y fácil, trataba de no complicarse y todo aquel que tratara de mortificarla termina con una buena golpiza…. Era una chica linda, con sus ojos esmeraldas, su cabello largo y pelirrojo, un cuerpo bien desarrollado, arrancaba varios suspiros a su paso pero nadie se atrevía a invitarla a salir uno que otro valiente que terminaba o con un golpe o con un rechazo rotundo. Todos la conocían por su muy pero muy fuerte carácter, su frialdad, crueldad y soledad…. Su tiempo lo dedicaba a escuchar música y algunas veces reunirse con sus amigos tamers, tenía muchos problemas no conocía a su papá, peleaba constantemente con su mamá, aparte de los que tenía en su colegio por su forma de ganarse reportes, visitas a la dirección y malas calificaciones en la mayoría de las materias pero había un problema más en su vida y este tenía nombre y apellido Ryo Akiyama moreno, alto, apuesto, de pelo castaño y ojos azules que estaba obsesionado con ella buscaba una y otra manera de llamar su atención, para suerte de ella tuvo que realizar un viaje inesperado…

-Que bueno es salir y que el imbécil de Akiyama no esté fastidiando la vida, ja como me alegra que haya tenido que irse de viaje así no va a estar fastidiando- Pensaba la pelirroja, ya cuando faltaban escasos minutos para terminar su día de colegio, que paso sin más novedades que la golpiza que le pego a un atrevido, y el almuerzo que como de costumbre compartió con Takato, Jury y Henry. Pronto sonó el timbre que indicaba la salida de clases. Rika recogió sus cosas y salió, había pasado un día un poco pesado, iba caminado hasta que escucho que la llamaban…

-Rika- Rika se volteo y pudo comprobar que era Takato.

-Que pasa Takato- Dijo ella tranquilamente

-Rika…. Te….te puedo acompañar a tu casa- dijo algo sonrojado y tratando de ver a los ojos a la pelirroja.

-Para que lo preguntas si bien sabes que si- Dijo la pelirroja con naturalidad

-Jejejeje gracias, y ¿qué tal tu día?

-Nada fuera de lo normal, solo fui 2 a la dirección-

-Jajajaja y todavía lo dices con esa naturalidad, yo no logro quedarme ni una lección de historia despierto, cuando el profesor me grita para que despierte, me doy cuenta que en mi pelo no cabe ni una bolita de papel más-Decía el Tamer con cara de tristeza

-Ay Takato nunca cambiaras- Decía Rika mientras reía

-Sabes todavía no puedo creer que seamos amigos-Dijo Takato con nostalgia

-Takato hace tiempo que somos amigos, y lo sabes-Dijo ella tiernamente

-Jejejejeje si verdad- "Huy que tonto que soy" Pensó el muchacho

Así continuaron hablando de cosas tribales, riendo siempre.

"De verdad me divierto mucho con Takato" Pensó Rika.

Rika se quedo inmóvil cuando vio que su mama estaba tan temprano en la casa, no dijo nada para no preocupar a Takato.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"

-Rika te sucede algo- Pregunto Takato al ver la seriedad de pronto en Rika.

-No, Takato no es nada, gracias por acompañarme- Rika se despidió de él y Takato se retiro un poco preocupa de el cambio de Rika. Rika entro con temor a su casa, tenía un mal palpitar que le decía que no sería un buen día.


	2. Malas Noticias

2 Capitulo: Malas Noticias

Takato después de dejar a Rika en su casa, se dirigió al parque donde quedaron de verse él, Henry, Kenta y Hirokasu.

"Todavía no entiendo que es ese sentimiento que siento cuando estoy cerca de Rika" Supiro. "No, no me puede estar gustando, si a mí me gusta Jury, no debe de ser nada" Pensaba el moreno mientras caminaba a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Takato al llegar

-Hola- Respondieron los 3 en coro.

-Empezamos a jugar- Comento Kenta

-Si hoy tengo que demostrarle a Henry que ya mejore-Dijo Hirokasu

-Bueno empecemos- Dijo el líder de los Tamers

Después de media hora Henry ya había acabado con Hirokasu y Takato con Kenta…

-Bueno chicos ya me tengo que ir-Se despidió Takato

-Espera Takato tengo que hablar contigo, te puedo a acompañar- dijo el peli azul.

-Claro Henry

Después de a ver caminado hasta fuera de parque, Takato decidió romper el silencio.

-Que me tenías que decir, Henry- Pregunto con seriedad el Tamer de Guilmon

-Takato lo que te tengo que decir puede que no te guste pero tengo que decírtelo no puedo ocultarlo más- Dijo con desesperación Henry

-Que sucede Henry, no me asustes, habla- Dijo Takato ya preocupado

-M…e me… g...u… megustaJury-

*******************************************************Rika entró a casa, vio unas maletas en la puerta, y su corazón se le empezó a acelerar cuando vio a su madre corriendo de un lado a otro recogiendo cosas y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mamá que sucede- Preguntó con angustia Rika

-Rika…..-susurro la mamá, no podía ni hablar

-Rumiko que pasa- Grito ya desesperada Rika

-Rika…..tu… tu abuela…. Está mal, muy mal.

-No- Dijo en susurro Rika mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos

-Tengo que ir con ella a una clínica lejana, y hay pocas posibilidades de que sobreviva, la última esperanza es esa clínica-

-No, no puede ser, mamá, abuela es fuerte, no- dijo Rika en susurro ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-No, NO PUEDE SER-Gritaba Rika

-Rika tienes que quedarte aquí- Dijo una afligida Rumiko a su hija

-NO, No mamá yo quiero acompañar a la abuela-

-No, no puedes Rika, entiéndelo, no lo hagas mas difícil- decía la madre con lagrimas y tratando de acercarse, trato de abrazarla pero Rika salió corriendo.

-¿¡Que?- Exclamo Takato

-Si me gusta Jury y planeo pedirle que sea mi novia-Dijo Henry agachando la cabeza. Ya que temía la reacción de Takato. Takato no podía creer lo que escuchaba…

-¿¡QUE TU QUE? "no puedo creer lo que escucho" Pensaba Ya frustrado el Líder Tamer.

-Takato entiende yo amo a Jury, y estoy seguro de que ella a mi también-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Puede que no?-Dijo Takato

-Ella me lo dijo pero no quiere lastimarte- Dijo Henry- Se muy bien lo que sentías por ella y lo siento pero es que yo no elegí enamorarme de ella ni ella de mi, entiende Takato, jamás quise traicionarte, y si quieres golpearme hazlo, si quieres dejarme de hablar hazlo, pero por favor perdóname, no quiero perder tu amistad- Decía Henry ya con los ojos llorosos

-Lo entiendo Henry solo dame tiempo…- dijo Takato con lagrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo…..

Notas: Hola soy yo de nuevo xD, aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 de mi historia, por favor dejen Reviews, solo quiero aprender!


	3. Lago

Quiero aclarar que Digimon NO ME PERTENECE

Capitulo 3: Lago

Rika de tanto correr, ya no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, y la verdad no le interesaba, decido ir al lago donde solía ir cuando estaba triste y necesitaba pensar, hoy era uno de esos días. Se sentó en la orilla.

"No puedo creer que esto me este pasando, no entiendo, la abuela es muy fuerte" Pensaba la Tamer mientras las lagrimas se hacían presentes en su rostros.

Takato fue al único lugar donde podría pensar a gusto el lago, un lugar donde se sentía una paz, el lago donde paso tantos momentos, cuando llego visualizo una sombra femenina a la distancia, se acerco y pudo que se trataba de Rika, estaba justo al orilla del lago, pudo notar que estaba llorando, sintió que una daga lo atravesaba en su corazón de ver así a Rika.

"Que le habrá pasado a Rika, no soporto verla así" pensó el Tamer

Takato se acerco y la abrazo por detrás, Rika sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Takato, su perfume lo delato, Rika no hizo ni dijo nada solo dejo abrazar y a los pocos minutos se recostó en el pecho de Takato.

"No comprendo porque me siento así, debería estar enfada me está abrazando, pero…. me siento…. bien siento…. un calor…. tan re confortable, debería de enojarme por tenerme lastima, pero…. pero no puedo" Pensaba Rika

"No entiendo porque me siento así, ese…. Ese calor tan…..tan re confortable que siento al abrazarla, no comprendo porque me afecto tanto verla en ese estado" Pensaba Takato

Takato decidió romper el silencio.

-Rika dime que paso, que te sucedió-Pregunto el Tamer al verla un poco más tranquila

Takato no sabía si era lo correcto preguntar tomando en cuenta como era Rika, pero ya no podía con la angustia. Rika se volteo y vio a Takato a los ojos ya las lagrimas se hacían presente otra vez.

-Takato…. mi….mi abuela…. Esta… se está muriendo- Dicho esto salto a los brazos de Takato y lloro, lloro en su pecho como nunca, mientras Takato solo se limitaba a acariciarle el cabello para calmarla.

"No puedo creer lo que me dijo Rika, NO… no puede ser posible, siempre vi a la abuela de Rika como una señora muy fuerte"

-Tranquila Rika, yo estoy aquí- Le decía Takato

Poco a poco la lluvia se hizo presente, mientras el llanto de Rika empezaba a cesar, a Takato no le importo estar mojándose, solo le importaba ella, solo ella y nada más y estaba muy preocupado por la salud de Rika.

-Ves hasta el cielo llora porque un angelito como tu esta triste- Dijo dulcemente Takato con un poco de sonrojo, nunca le había hablado así a nadie y menos a Rika no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar.

-Gracias Takato-Dijo ella y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Después de unos minutos Takato se separo un poco se quito la chaqueta que traía puesto y se la puso en los hombros a Rika.

-Vamos a mi apartamento, para que no te resfríes-

Rika solo asintió débilmente con la cabeza, Takato la tomo de la mano y rápidamente llegaron al apartamento de este

-Siéntate aquí, te traeré una toalla y algo caliente

Rika solo asintió, Takato regreso de la cocina con una toalla y un chocolate caliente.

-Toma, no quiero que te resfríes, si quieres te puedo prestar ropa seca-

-No, gracias ya hiciste mucho por mi- Dicho con dificultad la Tamer, tomo un trago del delicioso chocolate

"Exquisitamente delicioso" Pensó la Tamer

-Bueno ahora vuelvo- Rika solo asintió y se acostó en el sofá, Takato llamo a la madre de Rika y le dijo que ella estaba en su apartamento y que lo mejor era que pasara la noche ahí, cuando regreso encontró a Rika dormida en el sofá, la alzo en brazos y la llevo a su recamara, la recostó en la cama y la cobijo bien y le dio un beso en la frente.

" Se tan hermosa así dormida" Pensó el Tamer, después de admirarla unos minutos, se dispuso a retirarse pero cuando lo intento, Rika lo tomo del brazo.

-No te vayas, no quiero estar sola, no quiero quedarme sola otra vez-susurro Rika- por favor Takato no me dejes sola.

-Tranquila Rika no lo voy a ser, jamás te dejare sola, lo prometo- la abrazo y ella lloro, lloro y lloro hasta quedar dormida sobre su pecho y Takato no resistió mas la observo unos minutos y callo dormido también.

Notas: Espero le hayan gustado… xD Espero sus opiniones…


	4. Gracias Parte 1

Hola de nuevo yo con la continuacion de mi historia, agradeciendo a carlosdigieater por su Reviewer, la verdad me agrado demaciado recibirlo! Y aquí les dejo el capitulo 3… Saludos :D

YA SABEN DIGIMON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENESEN.

Capitulo 3

A la mañama siguiente Takto desperto primero y se las ingenio para salir de la cama sin despertar a Rika, cosa que se le hizo dificil ya que Rika lol tenia abrazo y sinceramente no se queria apartar de ella, con cuidado Takato retiro la mano de Rika que lo abrazaba y salio de la cama sin antes contemplarla.

-Que hermosa se ve cuando duerme- "Pero que estoy pensa Rika es solo mi amiga…. Solo eso mi amiga" Se repetia una y mil veces en su cabeza.

Fue a la cocina le preparo un delicioso desayuno, volvio a la recamara y encontro a Rika todavia dormiendo se acerco a ella –Princesa es hora de levantarse- le susurro al oido, ella frucio el seño y enpezo a brir sus ojos "Creo que no debi decirle asi" penso el chico, al ver que Rika abrio los ojos y mostraba una cara de molestia.

"Pensamientos de Rika"

"Porque me habra dicho asi, no se pero me senti tan bien, no entiendo por que se preocupa, pero se ve tan lindo con esa sonrisa y me trajo el desayuno ahhhh que lindo…. No Rika, que estas diciendo

-Sabes que lo amas- Le contestaba su mente

-No, yo no amo a nadie, es solo MI AMIGO, ENTIENDELO-

-Si claro, por que eres tan terca, por que o te dejas amar- Contesto su mente

-NO me mostes-

"Fin de pensamientos de Rika-

-Buenos Dias Takato- Dijo ella fingiendo pesadez

-Buenos Dias, te traje el desayuno-

Rika solo asintio, tomo en sus manos la bandeja.

-Yo voy a ir a tomar un baño, ñuego podras hacerlo tu- Dijo el chico

-Gracias Takato dijo ella viendolo a los ojos .Takato noto en la mirada de Rika una gran tristeza "Voy a hacer que sonrias de nuevo" Penso el chico.-Te lo prometo-

Takato Observo a Rika empezar a saborear su desayuno mientras el se dirijia al baño. Entro se desvistio y se apresuro a bañarse.

Rika empezo a a comer su desayuno dos tostadas, una ensalada de frutas y un jugo de naraja. Termino de comer e iba a dirigirse a la cocina "Ja seguro Bakato dejo la cocina echa un desastre lo menos que puedo hacer es limpiarla"

Takato termino de bañarse y salio del baño solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, desafortunadamente o afortunadamente se topo con Rika que se dirigia a la cocina, ella lo miro de arriba abajo.

"Que cuerpo, descuando el Bakato tiene tan buen cuerpo"- penso Rika

Takato estaba todo sonrojado y cuando Rika noto esto se volteo.

-L….Lo…..Siento…yo iba….- Decia con dificultad Rika

Takato poso su mano en el hombro de Rika. Rika sintio una coriente electrica por todo su cuerpo y no pudo sentirse mas nerviosa, estaban SOLOS, con Takato semidesnudo, cualquiera pensaria mal.

Rika se volteo y vio a Takato a los ojos.

-Tranquila no es nada-

-¡¿QUE NO ES NADA, TAKATO ESTAS CASI QUE DENUDO Y DICES QUE NOS NADA?

-Tranquila Rika, como prentendes que este si acabo de salir del baño- Dijo acercandose peligrosamente a Rika.

"Voy a jugarle una broma a Rika"

-Ta….Takato… que…

-Shhh, dijo Takato poniendo 2 de sus dedos en los delicados labios de Rika, ella intento retroceder pero se dio cuenta que estaba arrinconada contra la pared. Takato se acerco lo sufiente a Rika sentia que su corazon galopaba a toda velocidad entre mas se acercaba a Rika

"No entiendo por mi corañon se acelera solo por que Takato se me acerca" Pensaba Rika. Takato poso sus manos en la cintura de Rika, y fue acercanto poco a poco mas, Rika se dio por vencida y cerro sus ojos, Takato recosto su cabeza en el hombro de Rika y le susurro al oido

-Te ves hermosa haci de sonrojada- Dijo en tono de burla y se alejo con todas sus fuerzas de Rika…

-Tonto-dijo Rika mientras golpeaba a Takato en su hombro

-Auch, colo era una broma, porque me pegas- dijo el chico con ojitos de "borreguito"

-Jajajajajajajaja te lo mereces por hacer esas bromas- ella rio.

-Mala…..Bueno voy a vestirme, puedes tomar un baño- Dijo antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

Rika camino hasta la cocina y dijo las cosas que ese momento olvido mientras iba pensando

"Takato…. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo, me ayudo cuando me encontro en el lago, me abrazo, me consolo, me dio su abrigo y me trajo a su departamento…. Deberia de estar enojada conmigo misma de que que el me haya visto en ese estado …pero no puedo el ha sido tan lindo…. Pero odio que el precisamente me hay visto en un momento de debilidad… lo que me atormenta es este sentiemiento que no puedo explicar, no entiendo de adonde salio… en el momento que Takato se me acerco asi no pude evitar que mi corazon se galopara tan rapido….. no entiendo siempre crei que estaba enamotrada de …. Ryo….pero Takato…. Sera que….

Notas: Los dejo en suspenso pero ya se imaginaran en que conclusion cayo Rika….. Gracias muchas gracias por leer! Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, ya que me quedare sin compu por un tiempo … que mal por mi! Nos leemos luego… Besos…. :*


	5. Gracias Parte 2

Primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por 2 asuntos:  
1) Las faltas de ortografía soy nueva en esto de subir fanfics, así que ténganme paciencia tratare de mejorar con respecto a eso.  
2) En el capitulo anterior mencione que era el 3 mil disculpas ese capítulo era el 4… También quiero aclarar que cuando en la historia se refiere a "Bakato" NO ES UNA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA DE MI PARTE, ES UN APODO QUE RIKA LE DA A TAKATO.  
Las notas las pondré al final para que continúen con la historia sin más contratiempos.  
Capitulo 5

"Gracias parte 2"

Takato se vistió, con una gran sonrisa algo le decía que iba a ser un gran día. Y espero hasta que Rika saliera del baño  
Mientras Rika se duchaba…  
"No lo puedo creer, no entiendo…. Voy a tener que comprobar si de verdad, me…. me…gusta Takato, algo se me ocurrirá"

Después de ducharse se vistió y salió a buscar a Takato para agradecerle todo y irse a su casa, supuso que se encontraba en su cuarto así que se dirigió a él, lo que encontró la conmovió  
Takato sostenía un álbum en sus manos, ella se acerco sigilosamente y pudo observar las lagrimas recorrer las mejillas de Takato, el tenis uno de sus dedos sobre la figura de Guilmon, lo Rika de dio cuenta fue que ese álbum conservaba fotos de todos los Tamers y sus camaradas, vio como pasaba las páginas de este hasta llegar en una foto donde aparecías Renamon y ella, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si antes tenía ganas de llorar con solo ver a Takato así, ahora ya no aguanto, unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en su rostro y vio como Takato estaba igual al ver una foto de él y Guilmon junto a la de Rika y Renamon, Rika se acerco a Takato y lo abrazo.

-Yo también los extraño, extraño a Renamon, a Calumon, a Terriermon, y por supuesto a Guilmon- Dijo ella al chico

Este se sintió reconfortado al estar en los brazos de Rika.

-Gracias…..de verdad…. Lo extraño, jejejeje pero tengo que estar bien por el-dijo el chico limpiándose las lagrimas- Jajajajajaja y no crees que te falto mencionar a alguien-Dijo en tono de broma el Tamer.

-Ja si te refieres al digimon del idiota de Ryo….no lo extraño…..ni a él….ni a su estúpido digimon.-Dijo soltando al chico y volteándose con enfado.

Takato se percato de la consecuencia de su broma, -vamos Rika no te enfades- decía con carita de "angel"

-No-

-Vamos Rika no seas malita-

-Déjame pensarlo-Dijo fijando su mirada al pared del cuarto y fingiendo enfado, la verdad era que ya se le había pasado el enfado, solo quería molestar un rato Takato.

-Rika- Dijo él para que ella lo volviera a ver, cuando ella lo hizo él se abalanzo sobre ella, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, si había algo que solo Takato sabia de Rika era su debilidad por las cosquillas, hasta lo hizo jurar que jamás se lo mencionaría a nadie.

-jajajaja..ta…..jajajaja…ta…ka…to…jajajajaja para….jajajjaja.

-No, hasta que me perdones.

-Jajajaja….si jajajajaja..si…..

-Dilo completo- Pedia Takato con una sonrisa del ver a Rika asi.

-Jajajajajajaja….ta…takato…te jajajajaja…te perdono

Takato estaba sobre Rika no se había percatado de la posición en la que estaban, empezó a detallar el rostro de Rika, sus ojos esmeralda, esos labios exquisitos…

"Que estoy pensando"…"Pero se ve tan hermosa"

Rika estaba perdida en la mirada del castaño… "Esos ojos, esa sonrisa, esos labios" "Que estas pensando Rika….hay pero es tan lindo"

Mientras ellos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, no se daban cuenta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, rosaron sus labios poco a poco los dos fueron respondieron al beso era un beso cálido, suave pero a la vez apasionado, Rika no podía evitar sentir ese cosquilleo en su estomago y cuando se dio cuenta ya sus manos estaban arrolladas en el cuello del chico. Takato sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho y no pudo evitar colocar sus manos en la cintura de la chica…. A poco a poco el beso a ser mas apasionado, sus labios calzaban perfectamente, y sus lenguas se empezaba a conocer, el tiempo se detuvo para ellos…Solo que olvidaron un pequeño detalle los seres humanos necesitan respirar… Cuando se dieron cuenta de esto se fueron separando poco a poco… Takato la miro con una gran sonrisa…

-Gracias- dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias a ti Takato, estuviste siempre, siempre que lo necesite, gracias por consolarme, por entenderme, por estar ahí, por ser como eres - Dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos

-Jejejeje que te parece si vamos al centro comercial-Pregunto el castaño

-Si claro- dijo la chica emocionada

Rika le dio un beso en la mejilla –Voy por un abrigo- y salió del cuarto, dejando a un Takato un poco confundido.

Rika lo espero en la sala, Takato pronto salió de su habitación….

-Nos vamos-Pregunto el castaño

-Si claro-Dijo Rika tomando del brazo del tamer.

Notas: Jejejeje lo que tanto esperaba un beso! Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo pronto…Espero que les allá gustado…a mi no me gusto tanto…..Jejejeje Gracias, gracias y muchas Gracias por los Reviews jenedith princess y carlosdigieater …


	6. Confusion

**Perdón! Ya sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que he tenido unos problemas me quede sin compu pero aquí estoy actualizando gracias a mi prima que me prestó su compu y el internet, pero eso si como recompensa este capítulo va a hacer mucho más largo de lo usual. Gracias a**_** carlosdigieater**_**, **_**jenedithprincess**_** por sus reviews enserio me alegara el revisar mi correo y ver sus comentarios xD Bueno los dejo para que lean el capitulo…Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

Ya saben que aunque me muero por ser dueña de Digimon NO ES ASI… LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESEN, LA HISTORIA ES CREACIO DE MI IMAGINACION

Capitulo 6: Confusión

En un pequeño parque estaban una pareja, una castaña de 15 años con ojos caramelo, con su cuerpo ya desarrollado, unas ya marcadas curvas, un estrecha cintura que hacía que los chicos no evitaran verla y un peli-azul de igual edad con ojos grises, un cuerpo desarrollado, con un torso marcado gracias a las arduas clases de karate que arrancaba suspiros a su paso; estaban sentados en una banca, el chico con una mirada preocupa y de tristeza y la chica con su mirada puesta en el peli-azul, que aunque trataba de ocultar lo que sentía, ella pudo ver reflejado en sus ojos una preocupación y tristeza que el trataba ocultar...

-Henry- Dijo la castaña casi en susurro

-Ah…-Dijo el chico de golpe-Que quieres un helado-Pregunto el peli-azul

-No Henry…- Dijo con desilusión la castaña

Henry arqueo la ceja en señal de no entender la situación.

-Quiero que me digas que te pasa, que te preocupa- Dijo ella

-Nada… no me pasa nada…- Dijo Henry tratando de disimular

-Henry, te conozco y se nota en tu mirada por favor confía en mí, si de verdad me amas, tenme confianza- Decía ya al borde de las lagrimas

Henry tomo las manos de la chica.-Linda no digas eso, no lo dudes no dudes lo mucho que te amo- dijo el chico depositando un beso en las manos de Jury –Te amo…. Te amo…. Y lo diría mil veces lo gritaría si fuera necesario, te amo por cómo eres, por lo que eres y por llenar mi vida de color, solo es… lo que pasa…..es que….

-Henry yo también te amo, te amo tanto- dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Henry en su manos y depositaba un suave y corto beso en sus labios pero lleno de amor - Y tampoco lo dudes, pero por favor confía en mí, tenme confianza, ¿sí?- Henry asintió con su cabeza. -Ahora dime lo que te sucede Henry.

-Gracias Jury, lo que sucede….es que ya han pasado dos días desde que le dije de lo nuestro a Takato y no he sabido nada de él, ni un mensaje ni una llamada, y no lo he visto, no ha ido ni al a panadería de sus padres, temo que no haya tomado muy bien lo nuestro- Dijo el peli-azul con melancolía.

-Con que era eso- dijo con una sonrisa -Henry según me contaste el dijo que lo entendía que le dieras tiempo, no te preocupes Takato es fuerte y además te quiere mucho eres como un hermano para él, estoy segura que lo va a aceptar.

-No se Jury… Cuando se lo dije no reacciono muy bien y aunque me dijo que lo entendía y que le diera tiempo, note tristeza en su mirada, lo último que quiero es lastimarlo… es mi mejor amigo, no sé qué haría si lo pierdo- dijo el chico con lagrimas

-Henry por favor no pienses así- dijo la chica mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus dedos –Vas a ver que si lo va a entender, Takato siempre a ha sido comprensivo, y no lo vas a perder…

-Pero….pero-

-Pero nada, no seas tan terco Henry, has me caso, y más bien vamos a comer ese helado que me propusiste hace rato- dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano de su novio y se levantaba…

-Bueno- Dijo Henry

-Y nada de caras largas- dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso a su novio, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, todavía no está a acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño en público.

-Está bien- dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojado el chico.

Mientras que un chico bajaba de un avión, de unos 17 años, alto, apuesto, de pelo castaño y ojos azules que estaba obsesionado con cierta pelirroja…

"Ahora si mi gata fiera, vas a ser mía" pensaba el chico

"No lo puedo creer me beso, nos besamos y no me golpeo…y acepto…..siiiiiii acepto…acepto ir conmigo al centro comercial y me lleva del brazo, mmmm…..ahora que lo pienso Rika es muy hermosa" Pensó Takato al ver a la chica que iba a su lado

"Awwwwwwwww es increíble Takato me beso…..y...y aunque me cueste aceptarlo me gusto…siiiiiiiiii me encanto…..y ahora voy a pasar toda una tarde con el… NO… No seas ridícula Rika no te puedes enamorar no, recuerda lo que paso con el odioso de Ryo con sus ojos y esa sonrisa… uy porque diablos pienso en ese estúpido cuando tengo a Takato" Pensaba la chica

-Rika- Dijo el chico

-Sí, que sucede- Pregunto ella

-Quieres…..quieres ir al cine-Pregunto sonrojado el Tamer

-No…..- dijo ella

-A ya… sabía que era mala idea- Decía desilusionado

-Takato- dijo ella mientras le acariciaba su rostro-Estaba bromeando, no te pongas así… Claro que si quiero ir contigo- Dijo mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a Takato pero cuando se iba a retirarse, Takato la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo a él….

-No me gustan las bromas…..mmmm y creo que merezco un premio

-A…así…. Como…como cual… dijo la chica evidentemente nerviosa

-Mmmm que tal esto… dijo Takato acercándose a Rika, poco a poco sintiendo la respiración del otro, Takato primero roso su nariz con la de Rika, Rika cerró sus ojos poco a poco, "amo sentirlo así de cerca" pensó la chica, pero inesperadamente cuando sus labios se rosaron ligeramente Takato se retiro…. Sonrió y se volteo para salir

"Ah no esto no se queda así" pensó rika rápidamente camino hacia Takato y lo volteo bruscamente y lo beso, lo beso con cariño, con pasión, con amor…..con ¿Amor? Era eso lo que sentía por Takato…..Pronto lo descubriré….Sus labios no se cansaban de conocerse entre sí, esa sensación de que el tiempo se detiene, de que no hay nada más que ellos dos, la necesidad de seguir con esa tan hermosa muestra de amor, el sentir que tu corazón cabalga a una velocidad increíble, el sentir ese vacío en tu estomago, esas mariposas….el sentir que tu felicidad está al límite, de que esos valiosos segundos son los mejores de tu vida….. Takato poco a poco

Bajo su mano hasta su cintura y la acerco mas a ella, y coloco la otra detrás de su nuca, ella se aferro su cuello, mientras Takato pedía permiso para ingresar a su boca, mordió suavemente el labio inferior de ella, y Rika gustosa de lo dio paso a la lengua intrusa que hizo de ese beso que al principio se torno inocente a un beso apasionado, poco a poco Rika se fue separando y apoyo su frente sobre la de Takato y se miraron fijamente durante un rato.

"Esos ojos llenos de calma…..esos labios…. Su forma de ser…. Su frialdad, sus ganas de ser fuerte ante el mundo…..Eso es lo que me hace quererla como la quiero"

-Te quiero- Dijo en susurro Takato

"Que ha dicho… no puede ser Takato me quiere….. Hay Rika no seas idiota es claro que te quiere pero solo como amiga no debes reaccionar así solo está jugando contigo….No noo es cierto Takato no es así…. ¿Pero por qué?…. ¿Porque me lo dijo ahora?…..¿Porque Me gusto tanto escucharlo de su boca?, ¿porque no pude evitar besarlo?…. ¿Porque me gusto besarlo?…. ¿Porque no me enoje?…¿Por qué?….¿Como hace para cruzar esa barrera que me tomo años construir? la que pensé que nadie llegaría a atravesar..."

"Porque lo quieres por eso" Respondió su mente

-Yo también…dijo separándose y caminando hacia la boletería. A Takato le extraño la reacción de Rika pero decidió darle tiempo…

"No entiendo cómo le pude decir eso…. Pero si no quiere ¿Por qué me beso? ¿Por qué no se enojo? ¿Por qué no me golpeo? ¿Desde cuándo siento esto por rika? Puede que desde antes solo que me negaba a aceptarlo, creo que la verdad nunca estuve enamorado de Jury solo era una escusa para negar lo que siempre he sentido por Rika" Pensó el chico hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la voz de la culpable de su confusión, la voz de Rika

-Bakato te quedas ahí, o vas a acompañarme a comprar las entras…

-Ah….Si ya voy Rika.

"Me volvió a decir Bakato… ¿Se habrá enojado?" Pensó el muchacho mientras se acercaba a la fuente de su confusión.

Henry iba caminando de la mano de su novia, se veían felices aunque todavía se podía notar un poco de tristeza en la mirada del muchacho….

-Princesa que te parece si vamos al cine- dijo al oído de Jury

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm….-Dijo la chica colocándose una mano debajo del mentón haciendo de pensativa…

-Di que si- dijo el chico haciéndole pucherito (como le va a decir que no… *-* se lo imaginan *-*)

-Claro que si, como le voy a decir que no al chico que amo…- dijo la chica

-Heee…. Vamos- Decía contento el chico

No estaban lejos del centro comercial por lo que no tuvieron que caminar tanto, al llegar se dirigieron directamente a la boletería.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?-pregunto el chico

-Mmmm la Rápidos y Furiosos o Los Vengadores... y ¿tú?-Pregunto la chica

-Yo me voy más por los súper héroes… Vamos a ver la de Los Vengadores-dijo con ilusión el Tamer

-Siiii… está bien tu ve comprendo las entradas y yo voy por las palomitas-

-Si está bien- Respondió Takato… Rika se retiro pero rápidamente se devolvió y le un beso a Takato en la comisura de los labios –Ahorita vuelvo- Dijo la chica y salió en dirección hacia la venta palomitas dejando a un Takato un poco sonrojado y "atontado"…

"Por que hice eso…..Rika estúpida como se te ocurre…TAKATO ES SOLO TU AMIGO NADA MAS GARABATELO EN LA CABEZA" Se dice una y otra vez a sí misma la pelirroja

Takato comenzó a hacer fila para comprar las entradas con solo tres personas delante de él…

Después de unos minutos Takato llego a la ventanilla.

-Señorita puede darme dos entradas para la película Los Vengadores- Dijo respetuosamente el muchacho.

-Si claro, un momento por favor- Respondió la señorita

Henry se acercaba a la boletería y delante de él solo había un joven…

-Cual peli quiere ver mi princesa-Pregunto Henry

-Mmmm esa que sale un gigante grande como pie grande solo que verde… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Hulk, se llama Hulk.

-Bueno si donde sale ese tal Halk

-Mi princesa se dice Hulk, bueno esa película se llama Los Vengadores voy a pedir las entradas

-Gracias señorita, Takato se volteo…

-¿Henry?- Dijo el castaño

-Ta...Takato-Dijo el peli-azul

-¿También viniste al cine?-Pregunto asombrado el castaño

-Si… y volvió a ver a Jury que sostenía su mano.

-Ah…Hola Jury perdón…Jejejejeje no te había notado

-Hola Takato

-¿Y qué peli vienen a ver?- Pregunto con entusiasmo el chico

-Esa de Halk- Respondió Jury

-¿Halk?-Pregunto Takato

-Si ese gigante verde y feo que se parece a pie grande- Respondió con inocencia la chica

-Jajajajaja te refieres a Hulk Jajajajaja nosotros también vinimos a ver esa.

Mientras Takato y Jury hablaban Henry aprovecho para comprar las entradas escucho la conversación y no puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su novia y su mejor amigo hablando…

-¿Nosotros?-Pregunto el peli-azul

-Ah sí… nosotros…. Es que vine acompañado por…..por… Rika

-Ah- Respondió el peli-azul un tanto sorprendido

-Takato, compre unas palomitas grandes y dos refrescos-Dijo Rika

Rika se sorprendió de dos cosas:

1: Que hacen Jury y Henry en el cine y agarrados de la mano! Ja seguro ya son novios.

2: Y segundo pero no menos importante. ¿Por qué notaba tristeza en la mirada de Henry al observar a Takato? …

Henry estaba confundido por las reacciones de Takato, primero reacciona mal por su relación con Jury, después se pierde por dos días en los que no sabe nada de él y ahora llega y lo trata como si nada a él y a Jury… De verdad lo confundía….

Takato estaba confundido, sobre lo que sentía por Jury, sobre lo que acaba de descubrir sobre sus sentimientos así Rika, estaba confundido por los últimos acontecimientos con ella, la sensación que siente al besar a Rika, Las reacciones de ella…Todo lo confundía y le dada vueltas en su cabeza

Rika, ella era la más confundida de todas, primero lo de su abuela, no entendía por qué Takato la consoló, por que la llevo a su departamento la cuido y sobre todo estaba confundida de sus sentimientos hacia él, no entendía porque sus reacciones porque esa sensación cuando se besaron, porque se besaron, porque lo beso, porque no se enojo, porque era tan vulnerable cuando estaba con él, porque el atravesaba esa barrera, estaba muy confundida creía que le gustaba el inepto de Ryo pero lo que siente por Takato…. Confusión esa palabra describía lo que en este momento sentía Rika.


	7. Disculpas

Disculpas

Bueno primero que todo me DISCULPO, me siento muy apenada por a ver dejado mi historia inconclusa , me merezco todos los insultos que quieran y les dedo una explicación, he tenido muchos problemas personales, en el ultimo capi explique que no tenía compu en ese tiempo mis padres se separaron las cosas no iban bien en casa y decidieron separarse, mi "querido" padre se llevo lo más preciado para mi MI COMPU, la verdad casi me destroza la vida al llevarse no estoy exagerando es solo que era donde dejaba mi inspiración fluir y mi afecto mucho que se la llevara, afortunadamente tengo una prima que es casi como mi hermana paso mucho en su casa y TIENE COMPU pero el problema radica en que mis ataques de inspiración me dan a deshoras es triste pero es la verdad y tampoco he tenido muchos esos ataques precisamente por que he tenido muchos problemas personales que han afectado MUCHO mi inspiración, me he enfrascado en la lectura y he dejado de escribir pero sus reviews me han devuelto un poco de felicidad y inspiración :D :D les agradezco de CORAZON y PROMETO YO DIGI-KEILYN77 QUE LA PROXIMA SEMANA TENDRAN LA CONTINUACIO Y POR SER TAN BUENOS SOLO SERA UN CAPI SINO 2 Y LARGOS… Los kiero y cuídense….

I LOVE DIGIMON


End file.
